The Way You Make Me Feel
The Way You Make Me Feel is a song performed by Michael Jackson. Lyrics :Go on girl! :Hey pretty baby with the high heels on :You give me fever :Like I've never, ever known :You're just a product of loveliness :I like the groove of your walk, :Your talk, your dress :I feel your fever :From miles around :I'll pick you up in my car :And we'll paint the town :Just kiss me baby :And tell me twice :That you're the one for me :The way you make me feel :(The way you make me feel) :You really turn me on :(You really turn me on) :You knock me off of my feet :(You knock me off of my feet) :My lonely days are gone :(My lonely days are gone) :I like the feelin' you're givin' me :Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy :Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five :To buy you things to keep you by my side :I never felt so in love before :Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore :I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied :'Cause you're the one for me :The way you make me feel :(The way you make me feel) :You really turn me on :(You really turn me on) :You knock me off of my feet :Now baby :(You knock me off of my feet) :My lonely days are gone, :(My lonely days are gone) :Go on girl! :Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow! :Go on girl! :I never felt so in love before :Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore :I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied :'Cause you're the one for me :The way you make me feel :(The way you make me feel) :You really turn me on :(You really turn me on) :You knock me off of my feet :Now baby :(You knock me off of my feet) :My lonely days are gone :(My lonely days are gone) :The way you make me feel :(The way you make me feel) :You really turn me on :(You really turn me on) :You knock me off of my feet :Now baby :(You knock me off of my feet) :My lonely days are gone :(My lonely days are gone) :Ain't nobody's business, :Ain't nobody's business :(The way you make me fell) :Ain't nobody's business, :Ain't nobody's business but :Mine and my baby :(You really turn me on) :(You knock me off of my feet) :Oh! :(My lonely days are gone) :Give it to me, give me some time :(The way you make me feel) :Come on be my girl, I want to :Be with mine :(You really turn me on) :Ain't nobody's business :(You knock me off of my feet) :Ain't nobody's business but :Mine and my baby's :Go on girl! Aaow! :(My lonely days are gone) :Hee hee! Aaow! :Chika, chika :Chika, chika, chika :Go on girl!, Hee hee! :(The way you make me feel) :Hee hee hee! :(You really turn me on) :(You knock me off of my feet) :(My lonely days are gone) Trivia *Family-friendly crossover films containing this song are expected to omit the lyrics "You really turn me on", due to sexual uses. Category:Songs Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Non-Crossover Songs Category:Censored songs